User talk:God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your contribution, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 13:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Edits Please, STOP removing comments done by administrators OR other members, and stop re-creating previously deleted page just to house keeping : An article is not a decoration, it's here to informate, I prefer getting on an uncreated page than wasting my time on blank and useless pages, tough. :Again, on this wiki, we DO NOT categorize redirect pages, please stop reverting edits, the only content that have to be on redirect page is the redirect code. ::Again, and again, please : Do not add fan content, ISSHIN IS NOT A CAPTAIN UNTILL THE MANGA PROVES IT, tough, according to the wiki policy, we put template only for their higher rank, so gin only needs captain template ;) :::You know, it is not because none told you to don't that you must add fan content and/or vandalize pages, well, I'll do it a last time, next time, it'll be a block. There is NOTHING about Nemu's zanpakutô in the manga. Hi, you appear to be engaged in an edit war on Kaname Tōsen. Maybe discuss on the talk page first about what is and isn't valid content and achieve a consensus with your fellow editors, rather than everyone undoing each others' changes? --Stlemur 14:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hello there um... I am just going to call u Garurumon. Mili-cien is currently inactive, but here is a link to requests for Adminship Requests_for_Adminship. Right now the current Admins r not looking or making new Admins. So here is an alternative source for promotion. Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee. U can nominate uorself or I could nominate u if u r interested. There r currently two seats available and 3 possible candidates, 4 if u r nominated. Also make sure to read the qualifications and responsibilities for the Committee. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 22:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Fights pages I know you mean well, but please refrain from editing the fights pages. They are not ready for general editing yet, as a format/layout for them has not been decided upon. Only when that is decided will we be allowing people to edit them. 23:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Ichigo's page Thanks for getting rid of that stuff on Ichigo's page. I don't know how it survived there without being noticed for so long, but its much appreciated. If you saw the message another user left for you, please take no notice of it. He is mistaken and does not have the ability to do as he said. Thanks again, and have a good holiday & new year. 17:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we aren't currently looking for new admins, but I'm sure at some point in the future, we will be. When that time comes, we will likely consider the members of the Policy & Standards Committee first and foremost. Members of the cmte are given rollback rights and are charged with maintaining the quality of the articles & enforcing our policies. If you wish to join the committee, you can apply on the committee page (here), or contact Minato who has been handling the recruitment for the cmte. He will be able to bring you up to speed with everything the cmte does and expects of its members. A list of the requirements for membership are on the page I linked, so if you feel you are up to those standards, feel free to nominate yourself. Also, the user I mentioned in the previous post extends his apologies. I have asked him to say sorry directly, rather than through me, but I am unsure if he will do this. 19:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Breaches of the Image & User Page Policies Hi. The Bleach Wiki:Image Policy clearly forbids some of the images that were on your user page. As such, the images have been deleted. Please do not add them again. 12:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I went easy on you yesterday, but given your actions since receiving the warning, it is clear that I should not have been so lenient. I am blocking you for violating the Image Policy and the User Page Policy (which forbids the deletion of warnings from Admins). Given your past history, having been blocked several times already, I am blocking you for a period of six months. 12:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Page Do seriously have nothing better (less revealing) to put on your page. Sam B 12:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Implying We do not speculate. If you have to say something is implied, it is speculation. We have strict policies against that--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories There is already a Shinigami captains category. You do not need to create a new one--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, sign your posts. Second, it does not need to be capitalized. If they want, the admins can go in and make the change by renaming the category. You do not need to create an entire new one--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy Regarding your editing of User:KuchikiRukia: It is against the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy to edit another users User Page without their expressed permission. I see that you have a history of doing this (User:Destroya Maskos, User:GrandFisher, User:Eliskuya2), and have been warned by other admins, so consider this your final warning. Do not edit another person's user page without their expressed permission again. Given that you have been repeatedly blocked, you really need to read and learn the wiki's policies or you risk another lengthy block. 10:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You have already been warned not to delete warnings from admins. Indeed it is part of the policy that I linked you to in the previous post. As this constitutes yet another breach of the User Page Policy and shows that you have no intention of complying with our policies, you have forced me to block you once again. I implied last time that the length of any block will keep increasing the more times you are blocked. Since this is the 6th time you have been blocked, this time it will be for a year. 12:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) serieously serieously unblock me one year is too long for just geting rid of one message User:Yyp plus you make it where only registered people can write on your talk so i cant go talk to you on your talk you seriously over react to any little offense its like Aizen trying to execute rukia with the sokyoku all over again First, I have done nothing to restrict access to my talk page - it has no more restrictions than any other page on this wiki. If you meant anon/ip only users, then please note that it has been a requirement of this wiki since before I joined that only registered users (ie those with usernames) can edit this wiki. Or if you are trying to edit it while logged in, then you cannot because you are blocked and this is the only page you can edit. As for the rest of your message: this is the 6th time you have been blocked. It is noted in the blocking policy that the severity of blocks will increase for repeat offenders (see problem users/disregarding policy). You were previously blocked for 6 months, 1 year is the next step up from that in the block options. You clearly have not learned from your previous blocks and warnings. Instead you continue to break the policies. Furthermore, you have deliberately broken policies to get attention. You clearly have no intention of co-operating with us on this, so you leave us with little choice. If you continue to remove messages from this page, we may be forced to remove your ability to edit it. I do not understand how someone this thousands of edits on other wikis can think that they can get away with acting this way. 11:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it was not for "just" removing one message (which you also have a history of doing). You vandalized another person's user page (something that you have done in the past as well). That was explained to already. I have now added an option for 9 months, which may have been more appropriate for you previously. However, in light of your continued breaches of the User Page Policy, I will not reduce your ban to that 9 month period. You may serve out your full 12 month block. If you genuinely wish to contribute to this wiki, then serve out your block period and familiarize yourself with the sites rules. When the block expires, we would appreciate any genuine help you have to offer. There is much work to be done here, and no doubt there still will be in a years time. 12:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Measurements Please stop changing measurement conversions on the character pages. "Rounding" makes the conversion inaccurate, as the conversions in place are already correct.